Life in LA
by CeciliaSmithCamden
Summary: Simon and Cecilia have moved to La to pursue their career in directing and modeling, follow the twists and turns of their life. Will probably contain real places in LA. Please read and review. Bad at summaries.


Hi this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! ï

Disclaimer: 7th heaven isn't mine and it never will be, so please don't sue me for the only money I have

Simon furiously walked in and slammed the door behind him, to see his girlfriend sitting down on the small couch they owned, flicking at the channels. "Un-fucking believable!"

Uh-oh, Cecilia thought to herself- 'something happened, oh no, stop thinking like that Cecilia.' She put down the remote and walked over to her boyfriend. "Hey! What's wrong? What happened?" She could tell something was wrong, she had seen that expression far too many times before. Eyebrows furrowed, burning furious eyes. "Come on, come sit on the sofa, tell me what's wrong." She said with her ¼ smile.

Simon felt better now he was here at home, (well, at his apartment, well it was big, he wasn't going to front) "Well, you know how I was going to meet up with Bart on the set?" "Yeah" "Well, he showed up two hours late, then when we did start, one of the animals in the scene was not cooperating, so we didn't get one scene even started today, then when I asked for some coffee I get it, but all over me, which explains my **_brown_** pants, then, I found out I left my keys in the car and had to wait for the car company to get there...it doesn't sound as bad as it was." He finished speaking with a loud sigh.

"Aw, my poor baby, sounds like you had a horrible day." Simon nodded with big sad puppy dog eyes. "Well, how's about, you go take a long bath, I'll order some pizza, and by the time you get out of the bath, the pizza will be here, okay?"

"What would I do without you?" he said before giving her long kiss on the lips. "You lie around in your underwear all day watching TV, go take a bath!" she said dialing the number. Simon undressed and got into the tub he had filled with nice hot water. "Ah!' He could overhear Cecilia saying "yeah, pepperoni and pineapple, no, no thank you, ok, 30 minutes? Ok bye."

Cecilia walked into the bathroom. "You forgot your towel Mr.Camden" she said with a towel in her outstretched hand. "Here." She threw it on the floor. "Hey, wanna join me hot stuff?" Simon replied. "No thanks," she said with a smirk on her face. She started thinking, about how many time she had seen him naked by know she knew every inch of his body every birthmark. His and her parents freak out if they found out they had been having pre marital sex. 'Ring Ring'

"Simon, your cell is ringing!" "Who is it C?" He replied. She walked over and picked up his phone to check the caller ID. "Umm.. it's your mom!" She said. "Tell her I'm in the bathroom!" he replied. "K!- Hello, Hi Misses Camden, how are you?, good, thank you, huh?, yeah he's in the bathroom though, he says he'll call you later ok? ok! bye."

'Buzz!' "Who is it?" she spoke into the intercom. "Pete's Pizza" said the delivery boy. "Oh ok, come on up." She laughed as she got the ten bucks from Simon's wallet. She went to the door and there was the pizza boy. She handed over the money but almost dropped the pizza when Simon came up behind and was in nothing but a wrapped wet towel around his waist and put his arms around her waist resting his chin on her head. "Simon get off!, I'm sorry!, keep the change" She said blushing madly and taking the pizza from the boy.

Simon softly grinded his pelvis into Cecilia's butt. "Did I embarrass you my little sex kitten?" he said playfully. "YES, what's gotten into you today?" she said removing his arms from her waist and placing the pizza on the small table. "Put on some shorts or some boxers on at least Simon" she said. "Yes MOM." "Be quiet, or else." "Or else what?" he said. He knew he was pushing but he loved it. "Or else you won't get dessert" she said in a seductive voice, but she couldn't help it and laughed. She watched him put on his shorts as she put four pizza slices on his plate, two on hers, and put down her water bottle and his orange juice.

He had certainly changed in the last seven years, since she met him when she was 16. He had now developed a six pack he often teased her about how she loved it how he was so fit and sexy. She always denied it of course. If he wanted to she was sure she could get him to be a male model with the company she worked for as a model. Sexsi, what a brand name, but hey, she did love what she put on.

"Yum!" she said as she had finished her pizza and popped a mint into her mouth. "Yum is right, but not the pizza" he said winking at her. He patted the place next to him on the bed. She obediently walked over and sat down. He kissed her on the mouth, a light peck first but they got hungrier as they went. He took her shirt off over her head. He then began to nibble at her neck and go lower and lower, he took her left breast into his hand the second he took off her bra. So they stripped their clothes off, Simon placed the condom on his throbbing manhood and they began to make love.

An hour later, they both came to a delicious explosive end. "I love you" they whispered to doesn't let people do NC17 so I didn't know how far you could go. Please review my first fanfic! Please make suggestions if you can.


End file.
